My Favorite Things About You
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: A set of five drabbles about Chuck and Blair. They include Chuck buying a gift for Blair, Blair telling him something important, them at the snowflake ball, Chuck getting jealous, and them getting busy at Bass Industries.


My Favorite Things about You

She sat on her bed, crying her eyes out. She always thought that when it time to go to Yale she would be over the moon. But, that was not the case right now. She just didn't want to leave Chuck, everything had been perfect between them lately and she didn't want to mess that up by going to college and not seeing him as much. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him come into her room and it looked like he had a big box behind him.

"Cheer up, Blair. I've got a surprise for you that I think you're going to love."

The word surprise did cheer her up a little bit, but not all the way. She was still forlorn about leaving. "What is it?"

From behind his back, he showed her the present he had been hiding. He gave it to her. "Open it."

She ripped open the wrappings and nestled inside the package was a baby bulldog. She gasped, "It's the Yale mascot. You bought me a dog?"

He sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "Not you. Us. I bought the dog for us, and I thought you would like it since it is the mascot of your school."

Her lip trembled and she bit it to keep herself in control. "I don't even know what to say, Chuck."

"Do you think that I would buy a dog for us if I didn't know that you were the one?"

"But…"

"Blair, let me finish. I know what you're thinking, that while you're away at school that I'll find someone else to keep me entertained and I'll forget about you."

Blair nodded, because that was what she had been thinking.

He whisked a kiss across her lips. "It will never happen, Blair. I love you and I don't want anybody else. That was the point of getting the dog, it's ours. Like we are each other's other half, even as corny as that sounds."

She didn't think it sounded all that corny, coming from his lips it sounded absolutely perfect.

XOXO

Nate had called him, and he was damn happy about it. There was some guy hitting on Blair at a bar and he was going to have to learn that nobody hit on his girl. He already felt himself getting riled up and he fought to get his temper under control.

He entered the bar and his eyes immediately found Blair and the stupid ass that had decided to hit on her. He had his hand on her leg, and she kept trying to throw his arm off of her.

He stormed over there. "Get your fucking hands off of her." He snarled at the offending party.

Blair squealed when she saw Chuck, but she couldn't help but feel relived. "Who the hell are you?" It must have been the only guy in the world not to know who Chuck Bass was.

"I'm her BOYFRIEND!" Chuck shouted in a rage and he didn't even think about his actions. He knew it would end up on Gossip Girl, but he was too far gone to car. He grabbed the guy off of his stool and pummeled his fist into his stomach several times, until he got the message across.

"Don't you ever touch her again. Do you understand me?" The man nodded mutely, he suddenly realized that he had messed with Chuck Bass's girl and that was a huge mistake on his part.

Chuck grabbed her hand and led her outside. He pushed her against the brick wall. "What do you have to say for yourself, Blair?" He asked breathlessly.

Her lips whispered across his as she said, "That was so hot, the way you saved me."

They both grinned at each other.

XOXO

This was so fucking annoying. He was supposed to be spending the day with Blair, but instead his father had called with an emergency for Bass Industries and he had gone running to please his father. It was their six month anniversary too; Blair was never going to forgive him for this. He cringed at the thought. He just wanted to finish this whole merger deal quickly, so he could spend the rest of the evening with Blair, and hopefully get her to forgive him for bailing out on their date.

Two hours later and he was still stuck here. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." He said in an extremely pissed off voice.

The door opened quietly and in walked Blair wearing a tan trench coat.

Chuck noticed that she looked very angry. "I'm so sorry about missing our anniversary Blair, but my father had some emergency that I had to help him with. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"There's no need to make it up to me, Chuck." His heart stopped at her words. Was she going to break up with him?

Blair moved closer to the desk and he saw a small grin playing on her face. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

She untied her coat and let it hit the floor. She was blissfully naked underneath. "Me."

He couldn't believe that she wasn't mad and all he could think was that he had never had a better surprise than this one.

XOXO

There were at the annual Snowflake Ball and it was a known fact by this time that Blair Waldorf belonged to Chuck Bass. Everybody knew that.

They went to dance and Blair noticed that Nate looked terribly upset. "What's up with him?"

Chuck grinned. "Jenny broke up with him again. And he's really upset about it. I don't understand the people he goes out with: Vanessa, Jenny, and Marcus's stepmother. He just goes from worse to worse."

"What about me?" Blair asked indignantly.

"You were the only good one, B. I didn't include you because you're with me now."

She smiled even though she didn't want to. "You're too cocky for you own good, Bass."

"That's why you love me, Blair."

"I know."

She turned her head to look at Nate again, but saw that he was preoccupied. He had his tongue down Jenny's throat. "It looks like Little J's not done with him." She remarked.

Chuck nuzzled her neck. "Who cares?"

"Not me."

XOXO

How was she supposed to tell him this? Was he going to freak out? She had set the perfect scene for Chuck tonight, candles, romantic dinner; she had even given him a massage. She knew that he knew something was up. She was waiting for him to come in their bedroom, so she could tell him the news. Blair was absolutely terrified.

He stood in the doorway. "What's going on, Blair?"

She patted the bed next to her and he came and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I have something to tell you Chuck, but I'm scared at how you're going to react.

"It's best to just come out and tell me, Blair."

She breathed deep calming breaths, except that they weren't calming. "I'm pregnant." There she had said it, now she just had to wait and see his reaction.

He grinned. "It's about time. I've been trying to get you pregnant for months now."

A/N: Okay here are five more drabbles. Please leave me a comment or a review to let me know what thought.


End file.
